Trolls: oneshot
by mariahdoby13
Summary: Heres my first oneshot of my story i hope you can ask me request or ideas of crossovers parodies?
1. chapter 1

**Here's my oneshot story my first oneshot.**

 **Anyone could ask request? Or I'll update oneshots more my own?**


	2. The legend of the night fury

**Bold here's my oneshot of my own I love Httyd and Trolks here's A one shot of the trolls camping roasting marshmallows telling scary stories in Misty Meadows. It's A little bit of the movie and Netflix series**

 **Enjoy.**

Poppy, Branch and the snack pack gathered around at the campfire roasting marshmallows at the campfire singing songs and telling scary stories.

The snack pack were sitting gathering by the fire.

Roasting marshmallows.

Poppy was in the mood of telling stories.

"My turn!" Poppy said.

"The legend of the night fury."

The trolls gasped.

Poppy place the flashlight as it illuminated her face.

"Legends ago, A dragon with black scaly skin." Poppy said.

Biggie clutches mr dinkles as he squeaks.

"And then, one night all of the campers were looking through the woods finding the dragon..."

Branch not buying the scary stuff.

The snack pack were shaken in fear.

"T-then What happens next?..." Guy diamond asked scared.

Poppy then said.

"When they crept closer...Closer the night fury wind sound of his scary roar, but they didn't see it because it's too quick in the dark!"

The snack pack gasped.

"T-Then what happens next?!" Biggie asked.

"But then...The night fury is in the woods never seen its appearance! It's black as dark night! Green eyes like glowing magic...If you see it the campers...GOT EATEN!!!!"

The snack pack screamed in fear hide in their hair blending in.

Branch rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother...You Guys it's not real.."

"A-Are you sure Branch?!" Cooper asked scared.

"Yes, Poppy knows it's not real."

"But oh it is! Someone told me!

It is real!" Poppy smiled.

"No it's not!"

"Uh... Duh!Yes It is real Branch."

"It's not!"

"It's too!"

"It's not!"

"It's too!"

"It's not!"

"It's too!"

"Fine, Tell me what does it sound like?" Branch smirked crossing his arms.

"Ok, the night fury sounds like this." Before Poppy would inhale and exhale suddenly they hear a loud dragon roar.

Branch, Poppy and the snack pack gasp and looked up.

"What was...that?!" Satin asked holding onto Chenille.

"Yeah, What's That?!" Chenille asked scared.

"O-Or is it the night fury!" Guy diamond gasped in fear.

The snack pack huddled close together. By the campfire.

Branch looked everywhere.

"What if the story poppy told us it's real?!" Biggie said.

"Guys there's no such thing as a night fury! Poppy's story is not real! Okay?!"

Poppy's eyes widen jaw dropped looking up after what she saw something behind Branch.

The snack packs faces went pale as Casper the friendly ghost.

Branch looked confuse.

"What are you guys faces like that?!"

Guy diamond pointed something behind him.

"L-Look behind you!" He shuddered.

Branch raises an eyebrow.

"What?..." suddenly he felt something breathing down his back he then looked something behind him was in the dark in the Mistymeadow forest.

Was something horrific was real.

Night fury..." Branch gasped.

 **To be continued...**

 **Here you go sorry for everyone waiting for months I forgot all about it here it is.**

 **A Httyd and Trolls crossover.**

 **I'm going to bed it's 11:34.**

 **Thank you Goodnight**


	3. Incredibles AU

**Hello everyone it's me again today I wrote a oneshot**

 **Here the cast**

 **Oaken/Mr. incredible**

 **Rosemary/Elastic girl**

 **Alvin/Dash**

 **Branch/Violet**

 **Tree/Jack jack**

 **I hope you enjoy it Thistle in it.**

 **I don't own this story incredibles Trolls and JPBake's adaption.**

 **Oaken and Rosemary belongs to Black raider**

 **Branch and the characters belongs to Dreamworks and 20 century fox.**

 **I give credit to JPbake of his story incredible trolls** , **I'm giving him credit.**

 **I don't steal or anything I asked him.**

Superheroes Oaken, the son of Branch and Thistle Rhythm, the son of Cooper. They were superhero Oaken has super strength and he dates fellow superhero elastic girl and saves the city from evil.

He was about to get married and saves the trolls from Chef the evil villain. He was bothered by miles who wanted to be like him but he reject it.

Ridge was digging the women's purse.

Oaken found him.

"You know, purse. But maybe that's not what you had in mind."

Ridge pulled out his gun.

"Hey Don't-Ugh!" He was cut off by a blue troll with crystal blue eyes wearing a silver suit and red gloves and boots.

"Elastic Girl..."

"Mr. Increditroll..." She said pulling an unconscious Ridge.

"No, no, I got him."

"Sure you got him, I just took him out for you."

"Sure you took him out his attention was on me."

"The fact that I exploited to do my job."

"My job you mean,"

"A simple thank you would suffice."

"Thanks, but I don't need any help."

"What ever happened to ladies first."

"Well whatever happened to equal treatment."

Ridge then wakes up. "Look look, the lady got me first."

Rosemary punched him making sure he's knocked out.

"Well we could share you know?.."

"I work alone.."

"Well I think you need to be a bit more..."

She flex her body around Oaken.

"Flexible..."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Oaken asked.

"I have a previous engagement."

Rosemary jumped and her flexing ability leap in the buildings.

Oaken whistled.

Then Oaken was stopping Chef suddenly Miles trying to save the day. Oaken saying he worked alone.

Miles trying to fly to the police suddenly Oaken stops him that a bomb on his cape.

"Miles wait! There's a bomb!"

Oaken jumped to get the bomb he fell to the subway track as the The bomb detonated.

The train coming by.

Oaken ran to use his strength to stop the train.

Everyone was injured the scene.

Miles was taken to jail.

(Wedding day, sorry I had to skip this sorry ;-;)

Oaken was in his suit and tie and has his mask his llama troll friend

Rhythm.

Is he night still young?" Oaken asked

"You are awfully late."

"How do I look."

"You forgot the mask!" Rhythm gasped quickly taking it off. Most everybody in the wedding might know that Oaken was mr. incredible.

"Show time." Oaken pushes the door. Rosemary was waiting for him she wore a strapless dress with a veil.

"You're late..."

"When you asked me if I was doing anything later I didn't know you had forgotten. I thought it was playful banter."

"It was playful banter"

"Your a bit late though Everybody was starting to think you got cold feet."

"You need to be a bit more flexible." Oaken said sending Rosemary's on words back at her.

"I love you. But if we're going to make this work you got to be more then Mr. Increditroll you know that don't you."

The Pastor then finished talking and Oaken said "I do"

"I then announce this couple husband and wife." Oaken and Rosemary then went in for kiss as the audience, mainly made up of fellow superheros, (The snack packs' parents) and the hero's costume designers, Cashmere and Lace(Satin and Chenilles mothers) clapped.

"As long as we both shall live." Rosemary said when they broke the kiss. "No matter what happens."

"Hey come on, we're superheros what could happen."

 **Thank you for liking my oneshot sorry I borrow it from JPbake sorry I don't own his stories including the characters it's just the one shot and I don't own black Raiders characters as the lead characters.**

 **I'm going to write my own one shot or my story of adoptions on my own thank you everyone**


	4. Authors note

**Hello everybody, I didn't update cause I'm depressed today**

 **I tried writing that I didn't get any reviews**

 **That's why I'm disappointed and sad today ;-;**

 **I tried to earn reviews I tried**

 **I didn't see anyone review my books ,(**

 **Sorry I'm crying I'm just gonna take a break ;-;**

 **I wish I had lots of reviews**


End file.
